


First Experiences

by Shadowmonsta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fun, Just pure unadulterated porn, M/M, Nervous!Sehun, PWP, Smut, blowjob, masseur, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Sehun had been forced to a spa because he was apparently too stressed. 
The super sexy massuer that is here to give him a massage doesn't help. (Well, maybe a bit.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A good ol' sekai for you! Just smut. Really. Whoops. Totally apologetic ;)

“I’m not too sure about this guys.”

Sehun spoke about his rather interesting fears as he sat in the reception with his two friends who were feeling the exact opposite of him – excited as ever. Looking around the place, the youngest out of the three of them gulped at just how… calming it was trying to be. Of course though, this was supposed to be a calming place and it wasn’t that aspect of it that the youngest had a problem with.

It was the invasion of privacy part.

Which was why, in fact, it took both of his friends to actually convince him to come or more or less force him to come since they had an extra free pass into this place. And yes, this was a spa. They had come to the first part of it which was a private full body massage.

That did not seem like the best idea to Sehun – especially when he was incredibly uncomfortable with people touching him – never mind massaging him whilst he was completely naked under a small towel. Sehun was already extremely nervous already. A lot of ideas were already roaming around his head, for instance, what if the masseur was an old man? Or a woman? Or anyone for that matter.

His friend that sat to the right of him glanced at Sehun before sighing, trying to calm the other down because there was no way they were going to leave now. They were literally five minutes away from being in immense relaxation.

“Come on Sehun; don’t worry too much about it.” He said, his name was Joonmyun and he was super excited about it. There must be tonnes of stress in his body. “All you need to do is just focus on the relaxation of it. Trust me. It’ll all be worth it, right Baekhyun?”

“Definitely!” Baekhyun shouted from the other side of Sehun. The younger sighed but tried to listen to both of his friends.

But his nerves went dramatic once again when the door across from them opened.

A woman walked towards them with a genuine smile.

“Are the three of you ready?” As she received nods she explained what was going to happen as she directed them towards the door she came through. “Okay, so the three of you will be going into separate rooms where you will change out of your clothes and get ready for the masseur to come in, who will then put on music if you wished or the radio, and then commence the massage for around two hours.”

The youngest gulped and watched as both Joonmyun and Baekhyun were sent to different rooms until he was alone with the woman. Oh god.

He hoped that it wasn’t here that was going to be touching his body.

As she pointed to a room, he mustered up a kind smile before moving inside only to see a towel on the massage table for him to change in to. And it wasn’t exactly a big towel either.

There wasn’t a way out of this now.

Or at least, there wasn’t one where he wouldn’t be ridiculed for the rest of his life by his friends from running away from a free massage. Gulping down his self-consciousness, he moved his fingers up to the top of his white shirt and unbuttoned them, removing it completely off of his body.

After placing the shirt neatly on another small table in the room, he removed his belt and sighed.

His nerves started to buck up again.

Unbuttoning his black skinny jeans, he kicked off his converse and took off his jeans, folding them and placing them on top of his shirt. Standing in his underwear, Sehun looked at the door to make sure that he wasn’t going to be interrupted at an awful time. Like, him standing naked when it was opened.

After that horrifying thought ran through his mind, Sehun quickly stripped completely naked before he placed his boxers on the top of the rest of his clothes and quickly grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Now what?

Sehun gulped a little as he heard someone knocking on the door. This was the moment where he would find out whether it would be an old man or a woman.

This may have been the worst possible decision that he had ever made in his entire life. Sehun would’ve shouted for the other to come in, but he was positively sure his voice wouldn’t work. So he moved over to the door and opened it slowly, taking a few steps back as to let the other walk in himself.

When the masseur did, Sehun’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he realised that it was neither an old man nor a woman. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

It was a young man, probably around his age.

“Good afternoon, my name’s Kai.”

Sehun’s self-consciousness went into full blast when he realised just how attractive the other was and when he realised that he would’ve preferred an old man or a member of the opposite sex. As time went on, Sehun realised that he was probably being super creepy by not saying a single thing to the other boy and simply staring at him.

Clearing his throat, he tried to ignore the way Kai was looking at him and instead he introduced him.

“I-I’m Sehun, nice to meet you Kai.” He said, smiling as best as he could.

“You don’t have to be so nervous Sehun.” Kai commented, closing the door behind him and placing the bag he had brought with him on the table beside Sehun’s own clothes. “How about you lay on the table and I’ll try to make you more comfortable, hmm?”

Obviously Kai didn’t realise why Sehun was so uncomfortable. But Sehun could only nod towards the other as he watched Kai remove his jacket to show off his skinny white V-neck t-shirt he had on his torso.

And it basically showed all of the other’s abs.

Sehun’s self-confidence once again took another dip down into the lower levels. As he turned around, he looked at the massage table and took a deep breath.

“Just lie on your stomach for starters, we’ll do your neck, back and shoulders first.”

Kai explained and Sehun nodded.

Hanging onto the table, he propped himself up on it and lay on his stomach, placing his head on the hole on the table and he took a deep breath. The only problem with this position is that he couldn’t see what Kai was doing. Or when he was going to do it.

Just as his anxiety began to spike, he heard the other’s rather relaxing voice and his heart beat slowed down again as Kai explained everything that he was doing.

“Well, Sehun, I’m going to guess that this is your first massage?” The masseur asked.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.” Kai said, smiling down at the boy who was probably still worrying over the entire situation. Taking out a bottle of lotion, Kai rubbed it over his hands as he tried to make the other feel better. “I’ll just start by taking on the tension on your shoulders, neck and back, that will be nice and easy, is that alright?”

The fact that Kai could clearly see how uncomfortable Sehun was with the entire situation was both a blessing and an embarrassing fete.

Before he knew it, he felt something cold and wet hit his back, forcing him to flinch.

“Oh sorry! Should’ve warned you.” The masseur chuckled. “It’s just the lotion.”

Silence engulfed the room and Sehun felt a little out of place again.

That is, until he felt Kai’s soft hand begin to move the lotion around his back for starters – moving up to his shoulder blades and slowly going back down to his waist where the towel lay.

And the young boy had to admit that it wasn’t entirely as frightful as he thought it was going to be.

The way Kai’s hands were against his skin, it actually felt good.

The masseur smiled at the way he literally saw the tension fly out of his patient’s back when time flew on. After spending sometime on the other’s waist and sides – he saw that Sehun felt completely relaxed with that – he moved back up to the boy’s shoulder blades and softly rubbed them, pressing hard on pressure points to try and force the other to relax.

Sehun let out a small moan of pleasure when one of Kai’s fingers hit a very pleasurable spot on his shoulders. It was a lie to say Kai wasn’t pleased the other was enjoying it.

The masseur’s hands moved up to the boy’s thick neck, rubbing it hard and trying to ease the tension that was built up in that particular body place out.

Sehun let his eyes close softly as Kai’s hands worked magic on his body.

All the fear of someone touching his bare body flew out of his mind as relaxation set in. He wondered if Joonmyun and Baekhyun had both gotten people like Kai as well – he hoped not. This would be something to brag about. To have this beautiful boy’s hands roam over his body is actually quite something – though Sehun doubted he’d ever have the courage to say something about it.

Around ten minutes had passed and Kai’s soft hands were now roaming over already massaged places on the boy’s upper body, feeling ever last bit of tension had left him by now. Which means it was time for the next part.

“Sehun? You awake?” He asked, knowing that many of his clients usually fall asleep by the first part.

“Yeah.”

“Right, want to turn over so I can work on the other side?”

Sehun waited for a second as he thought about it. That would mean he would have to be in full eye contact with Kai as he touched his body. Um…

Even though his brain was still contemplating it, his body wasn’t.

As soon enough, he was now lying on his back on the massage table staring up at the masseur with rather fearful eyes. Kai simply smiled at him – just like before – and Sehun felt a wave of relaxation form over him as the cold lotion hit his torso and chest. Biting his lip, he watched Kai’s hands softly move over his torso and up to his chest.

Feeling the boy’s hands move over a very sensitive spot on his chest, he unexpectantly let out a moan forcing Kai’s hands to stop dead.

“…Sorry…” Sehun’s embarrassment had just peaked a new level.

“Ah don’t worry!” Kai could see how the other’s face immediately lightened up in a nice red colour. “Look Sehun, this can be a very intimate process – that’s why you just have to trust that anything that happens won’t be embarrassing – it’s just your body. You’re here to relax, so, relax, and stop thinking about what I’m thinking about.”

Both of them stared at each other before the younger finally gave a swift nod and let his head fall back on the table.

And so Kai’s magic began again.

Time passed quickly for Sehun, his eyes closed from the pleasure and the feeling of the stress rolling off of his body. To finally feel relaxed and not troubled was a fantastic feeling. His breathing was normal and his body was numb, however, it was interrupted when Kai spoke again, with a request that was a little weird to hear.

“Okay, so, would you like anything else massaged to help you relax?” Kai said, smirking as he wiped his hands together to absorb the lotion.

Sehun opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Uh…”

That was quite a question. The way Kai was looking at him too was making him slightly worried.

“You can tell me directly or, if you want, we can go for the ‘full’ body massage. You have another hour left, so, it is up to you.” The boy explained, placing his hands on his hips as he waited for a reply he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get. A moment of silence passed and Kai smirked as the boy probably didn’t know what to say in response. “Well? Shall we?”

Before Sehun could even respond to it, Kai had already interrupted him as by taking his small second of silence as an agreement to the full body massage.

“Okay, may I take your towel off?” Kai whispered.

“Um, I-I’m not sure that’s entirely appropriate.” Sehun said, his eyes gazing into Kai’s which looked like he had a hidden agenda. Humming a small tune and tapping is chin, Kai moved over so that he was closer to Sehun’s head, and leaned down even closer. Sehun was internally freaking right now, and if he was perfectly honest with himself, it wasn’t bad freaking out. “Is this… what you do with all of your clients?”

Somehow, even though he knew what the answer was going to be, he wanted it to be no.

Kai was very attractive. And he was the first person to ever touch Sehun unclothed. Maybe it was because Sehun was such an amateur at everything in the world, but he couldn’t help feel unexplainably attracted to the masseur.

Chuckling to himself, Kai leaned down a little before smiling and speaking softly.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said yes.”

Wait.

What?

Sehun’s eyes widened before he felt Kai’s hands back on his chest, rubbing his skin hard but amazingly. And then his hands suddenly disappeared from his chest, and Sehun lifted his head up to watch as the older’s hands moved down, and down… and even further down.

Sehun’s cheeks lighted up like roses when he watched the towel that was previously cover him fall to the floor. And surprisingly, not a single ounce of anxiety was brought upon him.

Maybe that was because he was eased.

By the fact that a mere second afterwards, Kai was already taking off his own clothes. Sehun’s mind went blank.

“This make you feel better?” Kai asked, tilting his head to the side as he was obviously very confident in everything he had. “So, let me start that massage for you, Sehun.”

Sehun’s body twitched when he saw Kai covering his hands in lotion. This was really happening.

This was really happening.

Oh my god, this is happening.

This is actually happening.

“Oh my god.”

Sehun slipped out one of his thoughts as he felt Kai’s hands move dangerously close to the most private area on his body, his fingers sliding over his hip bone and rubbing the skin softly. He supposed this was what the other meant as a ‘full body’ massage – (although he was rather positive Kai wasn’t interested in his legs). With a wink, Kai let his fingertips graze over the top of Sehun’s private parts, chuckling at the reaction he got.

Then he thought, this must be Sehun’s first time at doing anything, sexually, at all. Maybe that’s why he was so nervous at the start. Nervous at someone seeing him naked.

And to Kai, that’s why he was the luckiest masseur in the world.

When he walked into that room, saw Sehun standing in the towel looking irresistibly adorable and shy, he knew what he wanted to do. Especially when he noticed that Sehun had a rocking body that he obviously had no idea he possessed.

Kai almost fainted at the sight of him.

And now, Sehun didn’t tell him off (and Kai realised that Sehun was already semi-hard anyway) so he felt that he had no reason at all not to take this further.

“Kai.” The way the other’s voice had turned deep was an extreme turn on.

“Now, now, Sehun, you have to make sure not to make too much noise.” With a wink, Kai instantly wrapped his hand around the other’s cock, stroking it softly, smirking. “Now, onto the ‘massage’.”

His breathing hastened instantly, and Sehun could barely keep his eyes open.

He bit his lip as he listened and felt with his entire body, every slight movement of Kai’s hand on his cock, moving up and down, softly, slowly, and it was infuriating. Now, he may not be the most experienced person in sexual intercourse, but he did know what he liked, and he knew that Kai was teasing him.

Lifting up his head, he stared hard at the masseur who seemed to be already staring back. Just as he was about to protest, Kai’s smirk faded and his hand began moving at a faster speed.

“F-Fuck…” Sehun whimpered in pleasure, bucking his hips up at the intense pleasure he felt. The lotion was definitely helping.

Kai chuckled and used his free hand to roam around the other’s rather impressive body. He could tell that Sehun couldn’t be any more than a year or two younger than him, but man, he matured fabulously. Rubbing his member continuously, Kai watched the other with eager eyes, feeling completely turned on because of everything about the boy.

Especially the lip biting.

And the soft moans that escaped his lips from time to time as Kai’s fingers moved over the most sensitive organ on his body.

Kai gripped the tip of the other’s cock and broke eye contact for the first time. And his eyes moved onto something else. As he moved his head down, Sehun’s eyes opened, only slightly, watching with eager eyes as he saw his handsome masseur lick his reddened lips and engulf the tip, swirling his red hot tongue around the skin, sucking on it passionately like he was drinking through a straw.

Gripping the massage table hard, Sehun’s face was getting hotter and redder, tingles were flowing through his body and he could swear his body felt like it was on fire.

But, you know, good fire. If that’s possible.

His eyes were still slightly open when he saw Kai’s head move further down, and down, his warm mouth engulfing his member completely.

Without hesitation, Sehun suddenly threw his hips in the air, forcing his member further into Kai’s mouth – weirdly, it didn’t seem to faze Kai – and he loudly voiced his pleasure. Kai chuckled (as much as he could) before shutting his eyes and vowing in his own head to give this boy the best blowjob he would ever have. Letting his tongue roam the flesh, he made sure his teeth was grinding over the skin hard and he began bopping his head up and down – every time he moved down towards the other, he made sure the other’s member was almost down his throat.

Sehun was breathing loudly, remembering at the most awkward of points that he was in fact, on a massage table, in a spa, where his friends are in the room next door and he probably shouldn’t moan loudly at all, but he couldn’t help it.

Especially when Kai sucked on his member hard, hollowing his cheeks and moving up to the tip again, letting his tongue slide along the head.

“Dammit.” Sehun whispered, knowing that he was soon going to come.

Kai took that as an indication and instead, moving his head down to the brim once again, doing his best to take it in and such on the organ. Feeling the younger boy shake a little, he closed his eyes as he felt the other come in his mouth, moaning louder than ever before.

The young boy was gripping hard on the table as he came, biting his lip too hard that blood almost appeared, until Kai finally took his mouth off of him.

But then he let his tongue roam all over his cock again.

“K-Kai, come on.” He said, eyeing the other who was obviously just trying to tease him once again. The masseur chuckled before shrugging his shoulders and skipping over to the other table in the room. Sehun realised the fragile position he was in once again, his anxiety shooting up when he realised Kai had taken a seat on the other table just to watch him. “Um Kai, what now?” He said, sitting up for the first time in a while.

“Well…”

But Kai was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, to which Kai thought that he was ought to be the one to open it – seeing as Sehun was currently inappropriate.

Opening it up, he was shocked to find another two very handsome boys in front of him.

“…You guys are Sehun’s friends, right?” Kai asked, making sure the door was closed enough so that they didn’t see Sehun changing. Baekhyun and Joonmyun nodded but it seemed their voices were at a loss. “He’s just changing back into his clothes, he’ll be right out.” With a calm smile, he shut the door again and turned back to his ‘client’. “Your friends are super hot too. It’s true hot guys really do hang out with each other.”

Sehun had just pulled his jeans back up to his waist, buttoning them before shoving the white shirt on his shoulders. Just as he was about to begin buttoning them up, Jongin suddenly appeared in front of him, with a gorgeous smile placed on his lips.

“Lemme do that.”

Jongin’s long and beautiful fingers moved to the other’s neck, doing up his shirt as he stared straight into Sehun’s eyes.

The younger was a little nervous, but not exactly uncomfortable.

Once the other was done, Kai simply smiled at him before Sehun smiled back, making his way to the door where his friends were standing, directly behind it, waiting for him. But, what else was he supposed to do. He got a hell of a massage from a beautiful boy and fucking blow job.

So what happens now? Sehun was definitely not an expert in these situations, at all, in fact – you probably couldn’t find someone less experienced than him.

With his hand on the door handle, he stopped.

“Kai, why did you do that?” He asked, he had to know. It was entirely spontaneous, and rather worrying. The masseur walked forward (or more like, bounced forward, he was very fluent in his steps), and done the opposite of what Sehun was expecting.

Kai lay his hand on Sehun’s and opened the door, smiling at the two boys who were waiting patiently for their friend.

Then he smiled at Sehun who was a little stunned at the action.

“I hope you enjoyed your massage Sehun, please come back anytime.” With a smile, Kai lightly pushed the other out of the door so that it wasn’t too noticeable by the other two. When Sehun was out, he shut the door slowly.

Sehun just stood there, speechless.

Baekhyun and Joonmyun shared a quick glance before looking up at the boy who seemed a little different. And his face was rather red. The younger of the two decided to speak up first, since Joonmyun was simply staring at Sehun with a weird look in his eyes.

“Um Sehun? Are you alright?” He asked, nudging the boy on the shoulder who was currently staring at the closed door.

“Sehun?” Joonmyun chimed in.

After a few more seconds of stunned silence, Sehun turned around and stared at his two best friends with a confused expression etched on his face. It wasn’t like he knew where to start. But there was one thing he did know – they should probably leave the spa right now. Like. Right now.

“Let’s go.”

As he said that, he pushed by them two and immediately zoomed off to the entrance to walk outside, the fresh air was what he needed before he exploded out of feelings he couldn’t control nor understand.

Joonmyun and Baekhyun stood outside the door in silence. Then again, it was Baekhyun that broke it with his words.

“…Do you think it worked?”

Joonmyun shrugged before knocking on the door that Sehun had just came out of.

Kai opened it instantly, knowing who it was.

“Yes?”

“Did you do it?” Joonmyun asked, his eyes looking hopeful and a little mischievous at the same time. Before Kai answered, Joonmyun nudged Baekhyun off towards the entrance. “Sehun will be worried.” As soon as Baekhyun was gone, Joonmyun looked at Kai and motioned for him to begin speaking again, this time without interruption.

“Yeah, course I did.” Kai said, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at his friend that he had none for a while. “But um, I have to tell you something.”

Joonmyun stared at him suspiciously.

“What?” He asked.

“Well… Can I get his number?”

“Why?”

“Because he’s hot as fuck and oh my god I loved touching him and I actually think he’s attracted to me and I think Sehun and I would be the fucking hottest couple ever and all I need you to do is give me his number so that I can call him and ask him out on a date or at least kiss him – because all I did was give him a blow job – and my god you should’ve heard the way he moaned when he orgasmed, because lemme tell you Joonmyun—…”

“Enough!” Joonmyun shouted, his eyes wide with horror at just listening to all of Kai’s feelings – especially when Kai wasn’t one to share them. Gulping, he calmed himself down and tried to get all sorts of images out of his head. “Look, here’s his number, just, don’t tell him it was Baekhyun and I that made you do it.”

Kai nodded in extreme happiness when he got the number on his phone. Then he remembered that when they were setting this up, he completely forgot to ask one crucial thing.

Just as Joonmyun was about to leave, he tapped him on the shoulder and smiled nicely before asking the question.

“Why did you guys want me to seduce him?” He wondered.

Joonmyun sighed and shook his head.

“You saw didn’t you? How stiff he was, how… stressed he was and how much low self-esteem he has. We wanted someone to make him feel good.” The boy explained (once again), ready to leave before Kai made one last comment on the entire situation.

“Well I definitely made him feel good.” Kai said, chuckling to himself and Joonmyun hoped to god that he wasn’t about to explain how he made Sehun feel good.

And it began.

“Like when I did this thing with my tongue, I could feel his leg practically shivering with pleasure and—…”

''Shut up!''


End file.
